My Death Note Story
by LilSist3r123
Summary: Bambi's an ordinary girl. She's your usual conflicted character that acts before she thinks. What happens, after a car crashes into her, when she ends un in Death Note? How will she change the anime we love? Most importantly, who will she choose when the time comes? (Sorry, I don't think I'm good with summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**My Death Note Story – Prolouge **

**Hai, so I saw my sister, ALISHA, writing a fanfiction about Death Note, so I decided to try it out myself! Bahaha, It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Well, unless you have to get le right character for it. x-x**

**HERE I GO, HAVE A COOKIE AS YOU READ MY STORY! xDD**

**My Death Note Story - The Introduction of Death Note**

"Annie, how many times do I have to tell you not to lick the window?!" I snap, dragging my sister's friend by my side and sighing when she let out a small whimper. "I'm sorry, but I saw people rubbing their butts across that." I said, bending down on my knees after we reached the other side of the street. "Promise never to do that for today?" I asked, looking up since she was now a head taller than I while crouching.

"I promise, Bambi." She squeaked out, eyes still pooling with unshed tears.

My arms were around her body in an instant.

"It's fine, it's fine!" I say simply. "Do you want ice cream?" This time, there was a note of hysteria in my voice. Annie gave a small nod, rubbing her eyes cutely with the cuff of her long-sleeved shirt. I stood, and held her hand, walking back towards the bakery shop (WHERE SHE JUST LICKED).

_Aw, crap. Why couldn't my sister take care of this seven-year-old girl?_

We walked inside, a small bell ringing our entrance, and I heard a thud from the cashier counter. A tiny string of cussing followed soon after. Then, a head full of brownish-auburn hair popped out. "Hello, how may I help you on this fine evening?" He said, an artificial smile plastered on his handsome face.

"... Um," I croaked out, dazzled instantly.

"We'd like the strawberry cake," Annie said firmly, pointing at the yummy-looking cake in the center of the case.

The cashier looked - screw looked, _he fricken' winked in my opinion!_ - at me for confirmed approval. I nodded helplessly. His strong hands opened up the glass lid, and gracefully held it in one hand as he closed it again. W-o-w.

Wait, this guy reminds me of somebody I know!

Where the heck did I see this face before? School? Pef, the guys there aren't that attractive. A grocery store? I don't know how that got in there, since I've _never _been to a grocery store before!

I didn't notice Annie was jumping with excitement when he finally settled the cake down on the counter. My brown eyes were too busy noting his every movement hungrily. "...Be a hundred and forty, miss. Um, miss?" His voice rang through the small shop with hesitancy.

Shaking my head, I glanced up from his lips and into his eyes.

"Uh, what were you saying?" I blushed tomato red when the stranger laughed.

"I was saying that this was a hundred and forty dollars," He smiled, making me even more flushed. "O-okay, well, hold on." I said, shoving my hand through my bag and getting my wallet. I zipped it open and grabbed dollars, placing them in his outstretched hand. He bit his lower lip when he realized something.

"What, what is it?" I asked, my face scrunched up with confusion.

"I apologize for pointing this out, but you need at least eighty dollars to purchase this cake."

_Oh, I get it now. _

You should've been able to get it quickly, you dumb ass. People don't call you the top-scoring student for nothing!

_You can go pee on a stick and shut the hell up! _

"Um," was my only reply. I thought for a few moments, and asked, "Do you know where's the closest ice cream bar? My sister will have to deal with not having cake for awhile," He smiled, eyes shining with amusement as he replanted the cake back.

"You just turn left, and go inside of 'Harly's Race' store. Then, when you're inside, go upstairs, turn to the right, and there you have it!" He said.

Well, that didn't confuse me at all, thank you very much. "What?" I looked up, eyes widening with disbelief. "May you be kind enough to show me where, at least?" I almost cried out, already conflicted. He smiled, walking out of the small 'L' shaped counter, and carefully stepping over Annie and me.

"Come on, I'll just point it out for you,"

The three of us went outside and into the sunlight. I must say, the streaks of yellow made his hair look more auburn and beautiful.

I couldn't get my hair to be that glossy-looking! That's no fair!

"You turn down this corner, and when you see a giant hot dog dancing - I don't know why - go inside of the doors he's by. Then, you could ask the workers where to go." His eyes met mine, and there was a glint of kindness in those chocolate brown orbs.

I set off with my sister's friend's hand in tow.

"Thank you!" I called, crossing the streets, letting her hand go as she skipped ahead. He walked back inside after waving at me, and I felt a flash of longing when his appearance disappeared.

Then, a few large moments later, he rushed out again.

"Miss, I think - " A large screeching sound of tires cut him off as he tried to get out what he said. Then suddenly, I felt this huge pain on the whole right side of my body. My vision turned black at the edges.

I opened my eyes and the world was slanted. Strange, I don't think I'm a bat -

_Idiot, you got hit by a car, and now you're gonna die! _My mind screamed at me. Sirens filled the tense silence, and I saw the auburn-haired man rush over to my side.

_...I know where I know him! He looks a lit like that character in Death Note! Oh yeah, this one looks like Light! That's stupid of me._

"Miss? Miss?! Miss!" were the last words I heard as the blackness dragged me into it's lair.

**Welll, this is my quick introduction of this exact story. ^^ I'm pretty proud of myself, actually. This was done in about an hour after I couldn't handle the jealousy of my sister writing her own fanfic of this series first. Bwah. **

**Buh-baiies, fellow readers. **

**Done: 8:30 P.M., Sept. 9, 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is Chapter 1 of My Death Note Story! ENJOY! xD**

**Chapter 1 – The Kiss of Death**

I grinned with excitement as I bought the new series of the Death Note. I've been missing my favorite characters ever since a month ago. Laughing with giddiness, I handed in the expensive payment, and skipped out of the miracle shop. FINALLY, I'm able to watch it!

Well, Mom would be very pissed off I skipped school for this, but it was worth it; there's no way she would break the disk if it was very pricy!

My snort rang through the empty silence, and I shook my head.

If she did break it, she'd be in the MCD's mode.

A sudden gust of wind came over, and I shivered, clutching the crackling bag to my chest as I ran home. Besides, it takes about half an hour to go from my school to the residence we were staying in. Fifteen minutes later, I reached the nearest train station I went on to buy the manga, and a few more minutes, I was good to go on the ride and get home.

"My favorite characters! Get ready for another plot!" I squealed, and wondered if I should make a few into females. Fanfiction, if you know your subject well, was great to write. But you didn't have to know everything to create it, I thought. 3:54, I reached my destination. "Okay, key's under the pot, I'm sure of it," I muttered, lifting the designer's vase off of the smooth surface and found the small key hidden away. Snatching it, I shoved it in the lock and the door creaked open.

Throwing my bag on the table once I swirled into the kitchen, my hands thrusted inside the entrance, and grabbed the things that pleasured me. Which was basically the DVD, a handful of junk food, and most importantly, my iPhone.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I reached my room quickly.

Wait, Mom might find out I'm here… So I'll just lock the door with the new bolts and locks I installed without her knowing…

Well, good enough for me! Bwahahahaha!

In seconds, I was working the disk to get into the DVD player, and my butt was sitting on the floor right in front of the flat-screen. "This is the life," I sighed with bliss, skipping to the beginning quickly. I saw Ryuk, but that's all I recalled when I heard the front door slam open.

It's not worth it anymore; she came home early!

My hands were shaking as I finally grabbed ahold of the remote and pressed the mute button.

If I hide, maybe she won't find me here…

_Well, aren't you a dumbass today, you made it obvious you were here! _

I threw the remote on my bed and dashed for my closet, ditching the capris, and going for the baggiest sweatpants I owned, slipping them over the jeans.

Wait, if I do this, then I have to unlock everything…

Pef, as if I'll risk doing that; she'll eat me alive if she doesn't have anything else to take her anger out on!

My mother's grumbled could be heard even through the thick walls. Her footsteps reached the kitchen, and I knew she knew I was here.

"Brandy, get your ass down here right now!" My mother screamed her head off, and I heard footsteps booming up the stairs.

"Why should I if you're coming up, instead?!" I retorted, eyes warily watching the bolted shut door. Oh, crap. _Why the hell did you speak if you're afraid of her anger?! _My mind screeched, frightened when the door started to shudder with fear, too. "Brandyn Arakaki!" Her voice shook me to the core. It was like a thousand camels running to you at full speed with their hooved feet kicking up to beat the hell out of you.

It was like trying to negotiate with a wolf pack ready to pounce at you.

Crap, everyone knows you cannot do such a thing!

"Yes, I'd say I don't want food service, thank you," My tongue slipped.

"If you're trying to piss me off further, I must say, you've already did it! By the count of three, if your door isn't open, I'm going to come up with the worst things a person could ever live through when I get in there!" She growled through the door, and I felt her burning it down with her gaze to kill me with her evil eyes. I whimpered, but stood up broadly, gaining false bravery.

"One," She boomed, shaking everything around me like a powerful earthquake would.

"Two, Brandyn!" My unbelievable mother pounded her fists on my door.

"Two and a half," This time I heard her talk calmly.

Oh, fuck.

I scrambled off of the bed in just a few mili-seconds, twisted everything that needed to be, and threw open the bolts, thrusting the door open widely; and booked it towards the balcony in my room. "Spare me, Mother!" I cried out, not daring to look back as I opened the double doors and grasped at the cool railings.

My body sensed her gaze searching for my soul, and I twirled, reaching for the doors to slam them close, but I was too late.

"Mom, you love me, right?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from looking very, very terrified.

"Brandyn, you know how much you've angered me, right?" She asked in the most beautifully frightening voice ever. "I admit, I do love you, but now, I'm starting to second-guess my thoughts." Her angelic face was twisted with a smile that scared everything I ever lived for out of me.

This is the end; goodbye, world. You're making me so much happy right now, letting me leave this madwoman.

"Brandyn, look at me while I'm speaking to you," my mother ordered softly, and I whimpered, backing away from her close proximity.

It took a few tries, but finally, I managed to keep my gaze straight with her malicious stare.

My foot stepped over the hem of my sweats as I was backing away, and everything was in slow motion from then on.

I tripped, the small of my back crashing against the hurtful railings, and lost my balance yet again. My mouth opened up, but nothing came out as I felt myself going overboard. My eyes caught sight of my mom's face, and she looked like she was the one most terrified. The movements were slow; I watched her frantic hands grasping just inches away from my wrist!

Then, the moments passed more quickly.

Time was nothing as I fell through the air.

I remembered to turn around, and did so, watching the ground travel closer faster than I'd like. My scream caught in my throat when my chest hit the unforgiving earth's floor. The air came out of my lungs, and I couldn't seem to move anything. My vision was sideways; everything looked different from this view.

Warm liquid touched my fingertips, and I had enough energy to glance down to my hand.

_It's blood, _I thought.

Red, velvety, beautiful, even.

That is, until it started to travel to my face.

_Get the fuck away from me! _I cried out in my mind, twisting away barely, before it's greedy fingers ran over my left cheek.

Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, gross, eww!

There's nothing sicker than laying in your own pool of blood.

In the background, I saw a door fly open, and my mother's small figure sprinting out, hair flying everywhere, as she searched for something. Her observing gaze landed on my face, and she was here in seconds. "Brandy, hun," she whispered, eyes raking over my body with a nervousness I've never seen before. "Brandyn, don't go to sleep, alright?!" She yelled, reaching a hand to place over my other cheek. _But Mom, I feel sleepy, _I wanted to whine out, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over, tears in her eyes.

Her thick brown hair caressed my face when she flipped me over and laid me in her lap.

Mom, you're getting your white dress dirty, I wanted to say, but I didn't feel like speaking.

"Brandyn, Brandyn, Brandyn! Stay with me, alright?! Someone call the hospital! My daughter—" I didn't want to hear it anymore, I was too tired.

So slowly, ever so slightly, I closed my eyes and thought about everything at once.

Then, the blackness overcame my breaking mind, and I drifted off.

**-DEATHNOTE–DEATHNOTE–DEATHNOTE–DEATHNOTE–DEATHNOTE-**

"Ughmnmm," I groaned out, opening my eyes groggily. "What the hell happened?" I thought aloud, not aware of my surroundings at first. The thing that stood out most was the dark colors. Seriously, even a bright red sign looked slightly grey. Then I knew I was in an alleyway, and that it was probably after school..

A few seconds past, and I knew something was different. My vision looked _off._

I closed my lids again, bringing a hand up to rub my instant headache. "Where am I?" Suddenly, I caught a small shuffle around a corner, and my head snapped in that direction. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously, automatically springing up with adrenaline.

"I'm warning you, I have a knife," I said, my voice covering the note of the lie well with the scratchiness.

"No, you don't. You don't have pockets or shoes, so…"

My eyes widened. When I glanced down, sure enough, my shoes were gone and I didn't have pockets. Instead, placed where my pants should go, was the _smallest mini-skirt I've ever seen in my entire life! _Who the ! #$$ would wear this?!

Woah, something broke inside of me. Snapped, I think.

"What if I keep it in my hair – then what?" I retorted childishly, standing up to walk to the small voice. The person shifted away again, and I quickened my stride.

Surprising me, the petite figure dashed away from me, turning a corner before I blinked. "Hey! Get back here! Tell me where I am!" I shouted angrily, my feet sliding to the side she disappeared from. I raced to where she went, forcing my conflicted emotions to keep me going. The person threw trash cans over, wrecked my path for what felt like a thousand times, but I managed!

I'm starting to get tired; but this one has the answers! I know it!

The figure threw down another couple of the bins, and I jumped over, banging my knee on the corner of a box. My cuss was loud and clear but I ran the pain off, my palms feeling really sweaty and slick. The person in all black clothing was running slower, I could tell.

This person was good, I admit. Even my gym teacher back at home wouldn't be able to catch up with the bullet-y ways she ran.

We were honestly both tired.

A few more seconds, and as we turned, I saw something that made me relieved.

Finally, a dead end! It's a miracle, I was starting to think it wasn't worth the chase.

"What's your name?" I wheezed, sure the narrow alleyway would keep the person from escaping. "Tell me what's going on!" I screamed out. A tiny flickering sense of guilt crawled out when I saw her flinch. "Please, I just need something – anything! – to keep me from going insane!"

"You would like to know where you are, correct?"

I smiled, tears pooling over my eyes when I thought of how ironic this situation was. "No shit, Sherlock. What's happening?" I sniffled angrily, clenching my fists to keep from getting violent.

"Fine, I might as well explain everything since you passed the test." The voice sounded feminine, and I detected a hint of exhaustion. It wasn't that noticeable to the untrained ear.

My eyesight zeroed on her masked face, and I took in her appearance. She was short, like below five feet or something. That didn't stop her from gaining the muscles and the hourglass figure I didn't seem to have at times. She had a turtleneck on, layering on top of the – are those tights? – black leggings she wore. Her skin was the color of an African American, I realized.

_Don't get off topic, she could be from New York or something. _My mind thought.

"Your name is Yumi Brandyn Arakaki, but you prefer to go by Brandy. You're finding your way through a universe similar to the second dimension, and it's just the beginning. You have no way of sacrificing yourself in this world. The reason why is because you need to learn to find your way when you're lost. And this is, indeed, a valuable skill to gain. No Shinigami is able to kill you just by writing your name in their Death Note.

"If you're wondering if you've died back at your dimension, you haven't. Of course, but you're in a coma. If I were you, I'd do what I desire, since this is possibly the last time you'll ever live again," She murmured, her mouth lifting up into a tiny, tiny smile.

I tensed when the lady came up close and met her emotionless, endless eyes. Her body was almost a foot from mine, but I found I could trust her a little bit.

"It's very important you to become what you are meant to be. I'll contact you later, Yumi-chan. Remember this: be careful of who you trust," she whispered the last part in my ear. Instantly, smoke appeared in my vision. When it finally dissipated, there was only myself in this dark alleyway.

I blinked, disbelieved by everything I saw.

Okay, I admit it took a while for me to comprehend this situation.

My grunt of disbelief was loud, I admit.

"THAT'S IT?! AFTER ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! That's it?!"

I was muttering every insulting word I could think of on my mind as I exited the short alleyway.

"No good mother fuc—watch where you're going!" I snarled angrily, mad someone stepped on my foot with all of their weight in my opinion. "I-I'm sorry!" That person squealed out, shying away from my hulk-like hands. I pushed past her fragile body and she almost fell over.

"Who do you think you are—Sayu?" I cut off abruptly.

"H-how do y-you kno-know my na-name?" She stuttered, eyes widening with fear.

"I meant my favorite… Singer's name!" I said, mind racing for an excuse.

"I don't know anybody else with the name, 'Sayu'!" She backed away, eyes frantically searching for her lifeline.

"But I have!" I said, pretending to be frustrated. "You should know—and that's impossible; Sayu's a really rare name," I said, thinking of another backstory. Her only answer was silent and a look that was very disbelieved. "Well, at my school, my name is the only one…" She trailed off, starting to believe what I came up with. Holy crap, it worked!

"Wait—your name's Sayu?" I made my voice a pitch higher to seem like I was the one who didn't believe her.

"Yes, and your name is?" She asked hesitantly.

"My name's Brandy," I laughed when her large eyes got even huger.

"Well, it's a nickname, so.." I trailed off, rubbing my arm when I felt her judgmental gaze on me. "I know, it's unusual, but that is my nickname," I sighed, crossing my arms to keep from fidgeting. "Well, um, okay," she watched me for a few lasting seconds, and then looked away.

Then, the awkwardness started.

And went on…

And on…

And on…

I can't take it anymore!

"Sayu, what's your last name?" I asked, frustration lining my facial features and a bit of anxiety. "Yagami," she shrugged, rolling her shoulders. Laughing, I began walking down a random highway and she followed reluctantly. "What's your last name?" Her eyes looked intently up at mine, and I stopped, wondering what I could do about this situation.

"Well, it's… Promise not to tell?" My voice was nervous. And hesitant.

"Okay, I promise with my pinky," she held it out, her pinky cutely hanging from her small hand. I didn't know what I was doing until I saw my hand reaching for hers.

Then, the moment of truth appeared.

Dun, dun, dun, daaaa!

Our pinkies united, and our smiles were huge.

"My last name's… Fartso." Seriously, my mind was coming up blank with the things I remembered in my other life. "…Fartso-san?" She giggled, face getting red from holding back the laughter I could hear as she coughed uncontrollably.

"Yes, Bambi Fartso," I tried, really tried, keeping my lips from pulling up into a smile.

"Don't laugh at my last name!" I accidentally cried out angrily. She stopped a few seconds later, and one more look at me, her mouth opened and more giggling came out. Finally, Sayu came around. "I'm sorry," a grin took over her lips and she inhaled. "I never met anyone with the last name Fartso, and that was the best time I've ever had!"

"Really?" I questioned, skeptical since she was, after all, scared at first.

"Yes, really."

Then, after a long pause, she continued. "Hey, do you want to meet my brother?"

HELL NO! NO TO THE FACE OF THE DEVIL, I REFUSE TO! HE MIGHT KILL ME!

"Um, I'm not—" she cut me off.

"Please, I'm sure he'd really like you," she urged on, eyes getting larger and begging by the moments.

_NO, BAMBI! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THIS! AND YOU COULD TELL IT'S VERY, VERY SERIOUS BECAUSE I FREAKING SWORE! IF YOU DO, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING US OFF!_

I winced, face scrunching up with distaste.

"Sayu, I'm positive he won't like me—"

"Then I'll force him to like you," Sayu said simply.

_You don't know how he is, _I wanted to say, but held it back.

"Well…" I trailed off, partly convinced.

"For me?" She pouted, and looked so sad.

Don't say yes, Bambi—DON'T SAY IT-

"Okay," I sighed, rolling my eyes and pushing her slightly.

"Yay! Now c'mon! I think I have enough to buy you a dress!" She said happily. Wait, what?! "Bambi, hurry up!"

Oh, shit. What have I done?


End file.
